


Good Siblings Share

by No_War_Just_Porn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_War_Just_Porn/pseuds/No_War_Just_Porn
Summary: Her brother had always been overprotective when it came to her love life. He had driven away every single one of her boyfriends in the past.She assumed her current one had won him over with his silver tongue. After all, he was charismatic, and not hard on the eyes in the least.But as it turned out, her brother had an eye for pretty men, just as she did.She figured it out as she watched them fuck from a small hole in the door she was knelt in front of.What she didn't expect was to like it as much as she did...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Good Siblings Share

Nope. Nuh uh. She didn’t hear a single thing.  
She pulled a pillow over her head and tried to block out the grunts and thuds that would echo through the walls every so often.

It wasn’t happening. Just her imagination!  
She wouldn’t do anything about it, even if it was what she dreaded was happening.

Just a cat outside. Or her brother tossing in bed. Maybe her boyfriend was getting a late night snack! He did say he liked the meal her brother made in preparation for his arrival.

The girl groaned, going red as could be as she heard a moan break through the silence.  
A high, obviously male voice. 

Maybe he was just...jerking it...or something…

Low, impossibly seductive mumbles that resonated from her closed up throat. Her tense chest. Her churning stomach. Down, down...

Her insides clenched as she heard her boyfriend’s high pitched breaths.  
He had always had such a high range, but never let her see its full extent. To hear it in such a way was...delicious.

Wait-  
No. No. No. No. No!

She hissed, trying to block out the thoughts that rose up in her dirty mind. The sounds that flooded her ears.  
The way a bed could be heard creaking as it hit the wall, and was rocked back and forth.  
Blocked out the dirty talk, and giggles coming from the room down the hall.

It wasn’t happening.  
Her boyfriend wasn’t with her brother.  
And even if he was...she didn’t like it!

Her body was tired, but her mind was wide awake. She listened intently, despite desperately wanting them to disappear.

There was a loud smack.  
“A-Ah! Fuck!” He moaned.

A blinding flash of heat.

...Screw it.

Unable to ignore it, she threw off her covers, and put on her slippers.  
Taking extra care, she opened the door and ventured out into the hall, where the noises got louder, and louder.

It obviously wasn’t a late night gaming session. Or even a fight.  
What it was became clearer and clearer still. But she went closer and closer anyway.

She knelt beside the door, squinting through the darkness, trying to find a hole she had made as a little girl.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, her brother didn’t know every single inch of the house like the back of his hand.  
The likeliness of him having known about such a small hole in such an old door was slim. Especially considering that mom had left around the time it was made, and there were other, more important things on his mind at the time.

The hole looked small on the outside, but was big enough for her to be able to see most of the room, including the bed, if she looked through it.

It took a little while for her to adjust to the lighting, but eventually, she was able to see the bedroom in full view.  
Her eyes widened.

She knew what she was going to see, but it was shocking to her regardless.

Moonlight shone in through the curtains, illuminating the silhouettes of her brother...and her boyfriend.

She stared intently, not able to make a sound, even if she wanted to.

He was underneath her brother, sweat beading down his face as the man bit into his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. He gripped him tightly as...he fucked him.  
As he fucked her boyfriend.

They moved in tandem.  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Like a clockwork, her brother slammed his hips into her boyfriend’s ass, grunting and groaning. Her man would gasp with each trust, pushing into it as much as the position would allow, begging for more.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she realized what she was seeing. As she realized what it all meant.

Her brother had always been protective. He grew up knowing what it was like to lose family, and he became dead-set on never losing her.  
For the most part, it was always a good thing.

He’d protect her from bullies. Help her finish her homework when she was stuck. And occasionally, he’d begrudgingly play with her when she was bored.

But when it came to her love life, he went from protective, to overbearing. Fully convinced that they would do to her what their father did to their mother.  
Every one of her flings had been driven away because of him. And every single one of them had been made aware of his distaste right from the start.

Except her current boyfriend.

She just assumed it was because of his silver-tongue.  
He used it to make her fall for him, after all. Why shouldn’t it have been able to tame the beast that was an angry brother?

Her mouth was agape as she watched her boyfriend suck on his fingers, kissing his knuckles when given the chance.

“You’re a good whore, aren’t you?” She could hear her brother say, slamming his cock into her boyfriend’s ass over and over. “Like being fucked, huh? Well, I guess you’re in luck…”

The man she was in love with moaned, nodding vigorously.

And much to her horror...she couldn’t look away.  
It was like she was frozen, peering through that little hole in the door.

She was entranced with the way his face could show pain, pleasure, and desire at the same time.  
She couldn’t look away from the loving way her brother pressed kisses along his jaw.

Twisting and churning, she felt her breath quicken as she watched them fuck.  
Every moment was burned into her memory.  
The moans, and quick breaths. The sound of skin hitting skin. The gentle way they pressed up against each other, smiling and panting.

She didn’t know what was worse…  
That her boyfriend was cheating on her with her brother, of all people...or that she was becoming wetter and wetter at the sight of them together…

Her brother, who she thought she could trust to always make the choices that would never hurt her, was instigating cheating.  
He was with her boyfriend, and clearly enjoying it, too!

She-She should be angry. Or depressed. Or anything other than what she was feeling!  
But her feelings would not change so easily, especially if she looked through the peephole more than necessary, as she was.

The arousal was nearly tearing her apart. Her pussy practically begging her to put anything inside of it.  
She shifted, trying to ignore the calling. But in the end, the pain was too much. She slid her good hand down her shorts and into her underwear, never breaking her line of sight.

Her brother pulled him onto his lap, bouncing him on his dick like he was just a sex toy. Her boyfriend seemed to like that, as he began to jerk himself off, his foreskin sliding up and down with every pump of his hand.

God that thought was hot…  
Was that what he liked? Being used like he was nothing more than dirt? His body, nothing more than an empty shell for pleasure. A sex doll for anyone who wanted him…

If she cornered him one day, and demanded what he refused to give her in the past, he’d have no choice but to get down on his knees and let her have her way with him.

She slid her fingers inside her pussy, a bit impressed with how much fluid clung to her fingers and stained onto her panties, no doubt soiling them.  
Something about the entire situation must have switched something on inside of her, because she never remembered masturbating being so fucking good before.

Maybe that was how her brother and her boyfriend’s affair got started. Her older brother letting him date her on the notion that he be able to fuck him whenever he wished.

She could almost feel herself twitching around her own fingers.

Every feeling was heightened, her vagina eating her fingers up. She pressed them in deeper, vibrating her fingers along her walls in ways she knew would soon send her over the edge.

Her brother grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, stopping him from further jerking himself off.  
She let out a breathless chuckle as he began to pump his hand up and down her man’s shaft instead, kissing his hair and whispering something that made him light up like a bonfire.

Maybe it all got started some other way. Maybe just by looking at each other, they knew it would be good. Too good…  
Did they fuck behind her back? Maybe her brother bent him over the washing machine and claimed him as she made lunch.

Her breath quickened, the mental image going along with the scene in front of her quite nicely.

Time didn’t seem to be a thing as she fingered herself with an almost painful speed. All she could focus on were the men making love just a few meters away from where she was.

It wasn’t fair. She suddenly realized.

Drool was running down her boyfriend’s chin as he went slack in her brother’s arms, the stronger man slowing down in favor of thrusting into him with more power. 

It-It should’ve been her.

He would barely let her see him naked, let alone fuck him!  
The passion, the love, the chemistry she saw. They seemed to know exactly what the other wanted at exactly the right time. They moved in sync, and with purpose.

Her scenarios melted away, her mind focused on taking in the details so suddenly she was almost dizzy.

She watched her fair share of production made porn, always laughing at the silly dialogue, and the shitty stories. But...it wasn’t a secret that it could almost never compare to the real thing.

It was obvious the pair in front of her didn’t know they had an audience. And it was obvious that they didn’t care. They pleasured each other with the purpose of simply that.  
God...it was hot…

Her boyfriend cummed first. Almost completely silent apart from the whimper that slipped past his lips.  
Her brother chuckled heartily, kissing his cheek. He was more loud when he reached his peak, his seed running down his partner’s ass, and dripping onto the bed sheets.

For a moment, his eyes flickered over to the door.

She froze.

His eyes seemed to land on her own as he stared at the doorway.  
C-Could he see her there?

Her boyfriend whispered something to him, which tore his gaze away, leaving her pale, confused, and fingering herself harder than ever. 

Why was she so aroused with the thought that he knew?  
Why was it all so intoxicating…?

She cummed after a fleeting moment of thoughts, euphoria washing over her for a few blissful moments.  
She came almost as silently as her man, the only sign of it happening being her small victory cry.

The afterglow lasted only a few seconds before her fingers became cramped, and painful inside of her, and her senses came back to her.  
Pulling out her fingers, she looked at the fluids covering them.

The closet in the bedroom creaked(As It Always Did).  
She jumped.

And suddenly, she felt sticky and awful and tainted as only a pervert could be.

Was that what she was? A pervert?  
He was her boyfriend! She was only...making sure…

Holy fucking shit she just had an orgasm while watching her brother and boyfriend fuck behind her back.

Watching them became almost devastating. A mix of shame, hatred, disgust, and grief made their way into her, filling her every thought, and leaving her unable to know what to think.

Her boyfriend got off of his dick and collapsed back onto the bed, mumbling something too low for her to make out.  
Her brother smiled apologetically, and laid down beside him. He pulled him closer, spooning him. The smaller man rolled his eyes, but gave him a chaste kiss. He pulled a small blanket up from off the floor, and threw it over them messily, arranging it so that it covered them up.

She was beginning to realize what just happened. She stood up, stumbling in place.

H-Had she just cum at the sight of her boyfriend being fucked by her _brother?_

What on earth was wrong with her?!

The hallway was dark, and the chances of her getting back to sleep were low. Lower than even before.  
She wished she never found out. She wished she never woke up. She wished they were quieter. She wished she saw more. She wished it had never happened.

She wished she could...join.

Swaying, she made it back to her own room and shut the door as quietly as her shaking hands let her.  
The small twin bed that was never as comfortable as she would’ve liked never felt so relieving.

She threw the covers over her head, and buried her face in the pillow, unable to comprehend what she just witnessed. What she just did. What she wanted to do…

But counting the dots and colors in her vision wouldn’t make the thoughts go away. Sleep wasn’t an option.  
Every time she tried to think of something else, the memory of them came back, haunting her.

Oh she could see it now…

Bursting in through the door, she would announce herself with confidence she never had before. Though gaping at first, they would soon accept her offer.  
Well, her brother would accept her request. The whore they had would have to go along with it. Whether he wanted it, or not.

She would spread her legs out on the bed, her boyfriend on all fours. He would blush, “What do you desire, mistress?”

After grabbing his chin and sucking the color from his ruby red lips, she’d push his face into her heat.  
“Lick it, bitch. Don’t stop, not even for a second, or I’ll beat you till you beg for more.”

He would whimper as he had with her brother, and pleasure her with his tongue.  
She’d keep him there, her legs wrapped around his neck, forcing him to lick and suck on her pussy. 

Her brother would smack his ass until it was red and bruising, and chastise him until tears were forming in his eyes.

They would fuck him on both ends, using him like a toy. He would feel like nothing more than that, and get off on it more than he’d ever admit to either of them.  
Her brother’s big dick would leave him begging for more. Her insatiable desire for orgasm after orgasm would make him beg for her to stop.

After they were finally finished, she’d cradle him in her arms, keeping him in between her and her brother.  
She’d lick his salty tears clean, and bite on his ear. Her brother would tease his nipples and run circles along his toned belly.

She wondered what his cock in her mouth would taste like…  
Her boyfriend, or her brother’s.

Maybe they would tag team _her_. Her sibling fucking her asshole as her man fucked her pussy.  
Or maybe her brother would be on the bottom...tied up and helpless…

He always had been the leader in their duo...maybe she would take control.  
Show off a strap on she bought, and test it out on him in many ways.

She blushed, wondering what her darling brother would look like when he was taking it up the ass.

The thoughts ran through her mind like the comets that flew across the sky. Her shame had no effect on her now, as her mind went places darker, and darker.

Kinks she never wanted to try before. Positions she wanted to be in. Positions she wanted them to be in. Ways they would talk, feel, act, look at her.  
She rubbed her legs together, her cunt squishing between them. Was she seriously going to cum untouched?

She gripped the pillow tighter, imagining her boyfriend’s face when he finally reached climax. His eyes closed, mouth open, looking more pleasured than anyone else she’d ever seen.

Was he thinking of her when he did so? Was he thinking of her brother?

Her brother, who worked in the gym endlessly to get the body he had? Sweat running down his pecks, cock hard and long and thick...

She rubbed her clit.  
If she reminded her boyfriend of him tomorrow...would his cock jump in remembrance? 

Another orgasm.  
And another.  
And another...

Truthfully, she didn’t know how long she spent imagining different scenarios playing out before eventually managing to pass out.  
An hour? A couple?

Either way, she woke up with the blue of the early morning showing through the curtains, memories of the night before flashing before her eyes.  
She sat up and stared at a wall until the sun was in them.

Her blankets smelt of her pussy. And her underwear was effectively ruined.  
She tossed them into the washing machine, where a familiar bedsheet was, too. 

She tried to be quiet as she tossed them in. Not that she needed to be.

Her brother was making breakfast in the kitchen, and her boyfriend was lying on the couch watching a show she didn’t know anything about.

She was wearing shorts, and a thick night shirt, but hearing them speak in the kitchen made her feel dirty, and naked.  
After changing into something less revealing, she felt brave enough to be in their presence.

Her man noticed her first. He sat up and smiled at her. Looking clean, and comfortable.  
“Ah! There you are. Morning.”

She awkwardly smiled back.  
“M-Morning.”

He made room for her on the couch, and pat the spot.  
She went over to him and sat as far away as she could.

He looked relaxed. His hair tousled, and eyes drooping. A warm smile was on his face, as it usually was.  
The same man she fell in love with.

The same man who she witnessed bouncing on her brother’s cock…

Speaking of her brother...she was unable to look him in the eyes. Unsure if it was because he was her boyfriend’s ‘Mistress’...or because she had orgasmed over and over on the thought of it.  
Of him.

She had jerked off at the thought of her brother.

He handed her a plate of scrambled eggs.  
“Sleep well?”

She frowned. “Uh, yeah. Kinda.”

He raised a brow.  
“Kinda?”

“Oh, you know. The bed fucking sucks.” She shrugged her shoulders, unable to meet his gaze.

He knew her well. But was never the type to pry too much unless he felt it necessary.  
His late night activities may have had something to do with it.  
It was clear he was suspicious, but he eventually moved on.

Her boyfriend pat her on the back.  
“I slept like a rock. Your brother, on the other hand, snored all night.”

She blinked.  
“Uh-,”

Her sibling cackled from the kitchen.  
“Ya sure you’re not speaking for yourself?”

A grin went across the man’s face.  
“I think I’d know if I sounded like a woolly mammoth when I slept. Intelligent creatures can self reflect-,”

“Ah, so you were the one snoring!”

He laughed. “Shut up!”

She watched their exchange with a shocked face. 

Her brother ruffled up her boyfriend’s hair, and handed him a plate of eggs.  
“There you go, ya rat.”

“You’re too kind. You know I’m leaving soon, right?”

“Eh. I don’t mind. You’re all skin and bones anyway.”

Simple little things she had never noticed before seemed so...obvious…when she looked at it all from one perspective.  
She chuckled. So much for being in the honor roll...

Her boyfriend eventually had to pack up and go. Banter with her brother or not.  
She helped him find his socks quietly, speaking to him as little as possible. Every time she looked at him, she could only think of his infidelity.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes dancing with happiness. His breath smelled like cheap bubble gum.  
“See you.”

She pecked him on the lips, and nodded.

His eyes flickered up to her brother, who was leaning on the kitchen counter, looking very amused indeed.  
Her boyfriend chuckled, turning away. A small blush on his face.

But before he could close the door, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him back.  
“Wait!”

He blinked, his lips parting.  
“Huh?”

He was handsome. Cute as fuck when confused like that.  
This was the man who she caught cheating just last night.

Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it was real, but a misunderstanding!

She furrowed her brows, looking for a sign of guilt or sorrow in his eyes.

But there was none.

She sighed.  
If it had been going on for as long as her brother had liked him, he was better an actor than she gave him credit for.

“I love you…” She breathed.

He tilted his head, fixing the capped hat on his head.  
“I love you too.” He told her.

But as the door shut, and her brother left the kitchen with a coy look on his face, she felt very differently.  
A chill went down her spine.

She didn’t remember slumping onto the couch, breathless and nervous. But she ended up there regardless.  
Did he really love her? Especially if he was able to lie about his sex life to her face for so long.

Out of all the thoughts running through her mind, only one was quite clear to her…  
She was going to invite her boyfriend to stay the night again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this one came out of. I was originally going to do this vampire one-shot, but ended up writing about a girl figuring out her boyfriend was cheating on her with her brother and having sexual fantasies about it.  
> I'm probably going to hell.
> 
> I have sinned...  
> AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!


End file.
